In recent years, the rapid development of portable electronic devices, especially the smart phone market, has made smart phones an indispensable electronic device in daily life of users. Users hope that smart phones can realize more and more functions and can enable increasingly diversified interaction between smart phones and users. The screen as an important interactive medium has become one of the evaluation indicators of mobile phones. With the development of smart phones, it has become a development trend of mobile phones that the screen is getting bigger and bigger. However, the screen being getting bigger does not mean that the user experience is getting better. After all, for a mobile terminal, portability and easy-operability are also important. Therefore, subject to the limited size of the mobile phone, an effective display area of the screen becomes a mainstream trend of the smart phone. For a smart phone with a full screen, the screen ratio is an important design parameter. The screen ratio refers to a ratio of the screen area to the front cover area of the mobile phone, which is one of the important parameters for the smart phone to easily obtain the user's visual favor by the appearance.
In the related art, in order to prevent light leakage and achieve convenient wiring, black borders are provided on both sides of the screen of the smart phone. However, such black borders do not belong to the effective display area of the screen, which may limit the improvement of the screen ratio of the smart phone. How to eliminate the black borders has become an urgent problem to be solved in the field of smart phone designs.